


A widening of horizons

by Isis



Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom
Genre: Meta, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Porn Battle contemplates straying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A widening of horizons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI (and isn't that sort of recursive!), prompt: affair. Bwahaha.

Hesitantly, the Porn Battle opened the URL. Not that the Porn Battle was ordinarily shy; it (he, she, ze, we – the Porn Battle contained multitudes) was well known for a wide variety of partners, pairings (threesomes, foursomes, tentacles, whatever) and acts ranging from the sweetly sensual to the downright deviant. But this would be a first. This would be not a betrayal (for the Porn Battle would not leave Livejournal, despite the latter's unsavory reputation of late) but an…expansion. A widening of horizons.

All right, an _affair_ , but what was wrong with that? The Porn Battle had hosted countless affairs. So many men and women (objects, concepts, alien creatures) had trysted under its protective aegis; so many illicit loves consummated, so many secret kisses and furtive caresses and hot, sultry, up-against-the-wall encounters in dark alleyways, hands sliding under shirts, hard cocks grinding against one another through a thin layer of –

No. Better not think about that right now, or the battle (and Battle) would be lost before even being joined.

No, don't think about _joining_ , damn it! The Porn Battle told itself to be firm, but alas, that led to other enticing avenues of thought. Think about the business at hand. About the proposition – the _business_ proposition – that had been offered.

The Porn Battle opened the URL, and there was Dreamwidth. Smiling. Inviting. "Why don't you come on in?"

There were lots of reasons. Would the Porn Battle be spreading itself too thin, trying to keep too many lovers happy? Would the Porn Battle itself be diminished, abandoned? Left to a small crop of too-young newbies who laved nipples and dueled with tongues and favored the one finger-two finger-three fingers-scissors cliché? The Porn Battle shivered just thinking about it; where would it be without Wonder Woman fucking Batman up the ass with a strap-on, without Ray Kowalski jerking off into a t-shirt surreptitiously stolen from Fraser, without gasps of pleasure and moans bitten off abruptly, without lips sliding down firm bellies to the flesh below?

No, stay calm. Concentrate. "I understand you're interested –"

"Interested in you." Dreamwidth's voice dropped into almost a purr. "Very interested."

The Porn Battle did not blush. (It would take a lot to make the Porn Battle blush.) But his cock hardened and her cunt flushed moistly, and any tentacles it happened to have at the time began to ripple.

"I'm not giving up Livejournal, you know."

"I know. I'm willing to share – hell, I'm open source. But you might be surprised." Dreamwidth winked. "I can give you so much more than you can get from that old goat."

"Oh? Like what?"

With a flourish, Dreamwidth opened a comment.

The Porn Battle gasped. "My God! It's so big!" Sixteen _thousand_ characters! This could change everything. Visions of paragraphs, of chapters, of entire pages of erotic prose danced before it. No more would its stories be confined by Livejournal's miserly 4300-character limit. With nearly four times the space, Rodney could be fucked by John and Ronon _and_ Teyla in a single story, and still have several paragraphs left for afterglow! This was amazing. Alluring. And irresistible.

"What do you say, sweetheart?" There was no need to ask twice. Already slick with anticipation, the Porn Battle slid into Dreamwidth, eager to explore everything its new partner offered.

Afterward, the Porn Battle stroked Dreamwidth – well, dreamily. "That was incredible. If I'd only known, I would have come to you a long time ago."

Dreamwidth smiled a lazy, wicked smile. "Yeah, well, I've got a lot more in store for you. I've got a friend I think you'll like. Wait until you meet AO3."


End file.
